30 dias
by amor por escribir
Summary: Korra no ha recuperado sus poderes despues de lo de Amon y las naciones piden un avatar que controle los cuatro elementos o entraran en guerra. Los miembros principales del grupo 'El Loto Blanco' le proponen 30 días o sera obligada a reencarnar. Cuando ella desaparece por alguna razón una chica aparece en sus vidas dispuesta a cumplir el trabajo que el avatar no cumplió.
1. Prologo

30 Dias…

-Dejame sola Tenzing- dijo Korra llorando

-Pero tu fuiste la que me llamo

-¿Aang?

-Hola korra, se que piensas que tu control se fue para siempre…pero no es asi…Tu poder esta en tu interior y solo tu puedes salvarte a ati misma. Los avatares estamos dispuestos a hablar contigo cuando lo decees. Solo tienes que abrir tu mente…-dijo Aang mientras se desvanecia.

-¿¡Y COMO VOY A LOGRAR ESO!?- Le grito muy enojada al aire

-Korra,¿ estas bien?dijo Mako detrás de ella

-No-dijo sin animos de mirarlo a la cara

-Escucha, no importa lo que pase korra estaremos apollandote. Todos nosotros. Y…-Queria terminar la oración pero korra no lo dejo terminar y se alejo de el.

-Mako, llévate a naga y déjame sola.-dijo cortante

-Korra, se que crees la necesidad de estar sola perono es asi…-otra vez fue cortado por ella.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo. Solo necesito que me ayudes una vez.

El maestro fuego monto en naga y se fue diciendo un ultimo ''Te esperamos para cenar''

…

Un mes después…

Korra había estado entrenando por un largo tiempo aire control y fue entonces cuando algo que no tenia que escuchar ella escucho.

-¡Tenzing esta es una catástrofe! Las naciones quieren un nuevo avatar solo porque Korra no controla los cuatro elementos

-Tenemos que pensar en algo, si no hacemos algo el mundo podría entrar en guerra de nuevo pero esta vez sin nadie que gane.

En ese momento la puerta se habrio. Era el avatar con los ojos lagrimosos mirándolos con angustia.

-Tenzing ¿hace cuanto saves esto? El mundo esta por entrar en guerra por mi y tu no me lo comunicaste?

En ese momento el monje tomo un poco de aire y hablo

-Korra, perdóname. Pensamos que podíamos solucionarlo pero, las naciones no quieren…-trato de hablar sin lastimar a korra pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

-Las naciones no quieren un avatar que no controla ni tres elementos y que nunca lo lograra.


	2. Yo no soy nada sin ti

Este capitulo va para labandidaciega y no te preocupes que NUNCA hare una historia sin fin ;D

Aquí va este capitulo

Yo no soy nada sin ti…

Korra salio de la habitación donde estaba Tenzing quien trato de seguirla pero ella corrió tan rápido que no pudo seguirla.

Luego de contarles a sus amigos, Penma y los niños .Comenzaron a buscarla y cuando pabu volvió a encontrarla…

-korra ¿estas bien?

Ella estaba tan mal con ella misma que no pudo negarlo con la cabeza.

-estamos con tigo-dijo Bolin –sin importar que-dijo tocándole el hombro

Un silencio muy profundo y largo estuvo en aquel lugar hasta que Asami hablo

-Creo que la cena ya esta lista.

-Te esperamos abajo – dijo Mako dirigiendoce hacia debajo de la montaña.

Luego que se fueron , la avatar medito y medito por horas. Casi 5 horas sentada meditando hasta que habrio los ojos y se rindió bajando la montaña.

…

Perdon si la hice muy corta , mañana la sigo porque son las 2:00 de la mañana y cuando lei el review de labandidaciega me emocione tanto pero tanto que no pude evitar escribir la historia

PROMESA DE AUTORA PARA EL PROX CAPI:Sera elmejor capitulo de los 3 :D


	3. esperando al bisonte volador

Nada de la historia, ademas de ella xD, me pertenece.

Llorando a un amanecer…

Korra bajo la montaña y todavía estaban cenando, parece que la esperaron un rato largo por como comia Meelo e Ikki.

-Parece que se perderá la comida- dijo Penma

-Pero…Penma aquí estoy- dijo ella a su lado

-Si que lastima.

-Oigan aquí estoy.¿ Esto es una broma o que?.

Korra se dirigio hacia su habitación y se acostó en la cama en ese momento miro sus manos y no pudo evitar ver que estaban azules.

Salio corriendo de allí y se dirigio hacia la consina donde estaba Penma Asami lavando los platos

-¡Asami , Penma!-logro notar como ellas no la veian.

-Ho no…-dijo para si misma- estoy entre el mundo espiritul y el mundo viviente.

En aquel momento vio como mako y bolin salieron a buscarla hacia la montaña. Ella los siguió hasta que pudo ver su cuerpo ,en el piso, pero ella no estaba en el…

Mako y bolin corrieron hacia ella, provaron con todo pero ella no daba señales de vida. Ver a mako y bolin desesperadamente tristes tratando de que aquella diera señales de vida era una visión muy horrible para ella.

En un momento, cargaron su cuerpo y la llevaron hacia dentro de la casa donde de repente ella vio a Appa dirigiéndose hacia ella y aang montado en el.

-Aang?

-Hola korra. Suve, tengo que mostrarte algo.


	4. El mundo espiritual

Hola en 1° lugar si bien yo dije que subo fics casi todos los días ayer estaba pensando bien este capítulo ya que no quiero decepcionarlas/os . Sucede que se me amontonaron 4 tareas para hoy y termine a cualquier hora :p como adivinaran estaba muy cansada pero… como son parte de mi vida pues por lo menos pensé la historia.

Pd: Ando con exámenes y tratando de mejorar mi ortografía para que se entiendan más mis cuentos.

El mundo espiritual.

Korra no dudó ni un segundo en montarse al bisonete quien era controlado por Aang. ¿Cómo podía dudar ella de un alma tan bondadosa como la de aquel; la persona más humilde que terminó la guerra de los 100 años?.

Cuando ella subió en Appa , vio muchos colores. Colores que eran realmente hermosos , tan majestuosos que parecían tener color.

De repente todos esos colores se desvanecieron mostrando una especie de parque pero, sin gente, solo ella y su vida pasada. Aquel lugar era maravilloso . La maestra agua se sentía tan bien, era un lugar tan especial. Como si ella misma fuera parte de eso.

-Aang, tengo que hablar contigo .

-Lo sé.

-No sé que hacer- Dijo en un estado de nervios, tristemente apresurándose para informarle más a Aang- las naciones quieren un avatar que controle los cuatro elementos . ¡Yo apenas puedo hacer un pequeño remolino de aire! .

-Tranquila korra- Aang la tomo de la pera y la hizo mirarlo secando una pequeña lagrima que rodo por su cachete- Tu puedes dominar los elementos. Solo que no lo crees posible. Todos los avatares confiamos en ti, podrás- en el momento , los anteriores avatares aparecieron tras el maestro aire.

O

O

O

Cuando los dos hermanos terminar de bajar la montaña y llevarla a una cama donde la atendían Katara, Kya y Pema , empezaron las preguntas de los demás.

-¿Qué le paso?- Tenzing estaba preocupado.

-No lo sabemos, cuando subimos a ver como estaba ella, estaba en el piso y no respondia.

En esa conversación salió Kya.

-Ya pueden pasar a verla.

-¿Ella estará bien? – pregunto Asami .

-Hasta ahora no se sabe , ella simplemente no despierta.

Paso el tiempo, horas y horas, pero ese chico maestro fuego seguía ahí. El solo pensaba en estar ahí para cuando ella despierte, y así fue.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se había sentado en la cama donde Mako la miro con felicidad y la abrazo dándole un fuerte y dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Volviste .–dijo sonriendo- Mañana nos contaras todo lo que paso pero ahora descansa.

La recostó de nuevo tapándola y dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

O

O

O

¿Les gusto? Fiuf esto se me hiso más complicado de lo que parece y no creo escribir otro tan largo :P Lol soy muy vaga¡ pachorra me ataca! xD

Si quieren también pueden mirar ' ' Recuerdos'' ese fic que escribí me llego al corazón si les interesa estaré subiendo el capitulo 2 en estos días (muy seguramente mañana xD)

SALUDOS Y UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:D


	5. dime que pasa

Hola a todos :) enserio que estoy feliz por encontrar un poco de tiempo. Gracias a todos sus reviews y bueno, al final les dejare con una pregunta ya que no me decido. Este capítulo está completamente improvisado y no tengo idea que poner. Espero que les guste de todas formas.

Dime que pasa…

-Buenos días Korra-dijo su ''madre'' mientras habría las ventanas de la habitación.

-Buenos días Pema-habló el avatar muy adormilada.

-Baja cuando estés lista, Tenzin quiere preguntarte un par de cosas como ''¿Qué fue lo que paso?''-dijo imitando a su esposo.

La morena solo rio, de todas formas ella algunas veces le hacía pasar un rato de risas.

Ese día había sido muy agitado para Korra, no solo por todas las insoportables preguntas que le hicieron, sino también, porque era de noche y no podía dormir.

-Korra apaga la luz- se holló la voz de Tenzin al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro, ya la apago.

Pasó un rato y todavía no había logrado dormirse hasta que Mako tocó la puerta.

-Korra, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo golpeando suavemente la puerta para no despertar a nadie.

-Claro pasa.

El maestro fuego entró en la sala y se sentó en la cama junto con Korra.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Mako mientras le acariciaba el pelo- Aún no estas dormida.

-Ni tú.

-A mí me tocó la peor hora para vigilar la ciudad desde el dirigible. Saldré en un rato.

-Bueno pues… emm… tengo amnesia.-invente una excusa rápida.

Esta vez se entristeció un poco-Korra, sabes que no me gusta que me mientas.

-No te miento, además, ya dije todo lo que sabía.-trato de ocultar el rostro pero aquel chico que sentía tantas cosas por ella la obligó a que lo mirara tomándola por el mentón.

-Confía en mí.

Serró los ojos y luego de un rato habló.

-Mako, tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé, cuando entre en el mundo espiritual me sentía como…si yo… no lo sé.

-¿Cómo si qué?

-Como sí no recuperara mis poderes nunca más.

-¿De qué hablas? Eres el avatar más maravilloso que alguien podría conocer. No importa si ya no dominas los cuatro elementos, Korra, piensa en todo lo que hiciste; salvaste vidas, reuniste a los maestros y no maestros, ¡venciste a un maestro sangre! No creo conocer a alguien más valiente que tú.

El chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente-quiero que estés dormida para cuando llegue ¿entendido?

-Entendido- no pudo evitar darle una iluminada mirada.

Sin embargo, cuando Mako salió de la isla ella solo se sentó en la playa y jugó con el agua. A ella, pudiera moverla o no, le encantaba. Después de todo, era parte de ella.

De repente, noto como una gota de agua se movía por sus dedos juguetonamente. Se quedó muda por un momento-puedo hacer agua control-dijo en un tono muy dulce-¡Puedo hacer agua control!-esta vez lo dijo casi gritando y luego tapando su boca para que nadie despertase-¡Ja! ¿Qué dicen ahora de mi Loto Blanco?

Fue a dormir y ese fue el mejor sueño de la vida que pudo. Acababa de recuperar sus poderes.

-¡Korra despierta!-era Pema. A su lado estaban los niños y parecían muy asustados-Nos están atacando. La guerra ha comenzado. Pase lo que pase quédate aqu…

Korra saltó de la cama y logro ver una mortífera pelea a la quien aportaban el equipo avatar más Tenzin y algunos guardias de la isla.

-¡Korra vete!-Mako estaba muy preocupado ya que sabía que querían un nuevo avatar los atacantes.

Ella corrió sabiendo que la seguirían y al fin podría enfrentarlos sin necesidad de que sus amigos salieran lastimados. De inmediato, cuatro de los ocho que atacaban la siguieron pero nadie pudo evitarlo ya que estaban desde ya ocupados que no los maten ni entren a la casa donde se encontraba una parte de la familia aire.

Korra dio pelea como nunca pero no usó sus poderes ya que no quería lastimar a las pobres personas, algunas eran maestros con familias y otros no.

Al fin terminaron marchándose, pero antes de eso, un cuchillo roso por el cuello de Korra. Fue tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo de curarse y aquellos que la querían muerta ya se habían ido. Al poco tiempo aparecieron todos los integrantes de su equipo.

-Estará bien, solo que no puede hablar por ahora. Necesita que su voz esté en reposo. Tiene suerte, un poco más y la hubiera matado.

En la mente de Korra solo pensaba que tenía suerte de no poner en los hombros del próximo avatar lo que ella empezó.

Bueno como dije es improvisado pero ya me desesperaba por no encontrar una historia que ponerle a esto xD bueno espero les allá gustado igual :c

Pregunta: ¿Cómo se llama mi tele? xD okno perdón no pude evitarlo

¿Quieren que muestre más cómo se siente Korra o que muestre más de la guerra?

Saludos y dejen :

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Amorosamente: Amor por escribir.

xD entendieron el chiste? jajajajaja amor_ amorosamente? Jajajajaja necesito amigos ._.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola. Ya. Bueno. Aquí está el capítulo 6 :D

Debo decir que el final está cerca…

30 Días…

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel suceso y mi voz ya había sanado.

-Korra, despierta tienes que practicar-escuche la voz de Tenzin detrás de la puerta.

-¡Claro! En un momento bajo-dijo muy alegre.

Bajo, desayuno, practico y luego de eso se topó con Mako. Él estaba muy dormido.

-Parece que el turno de la noche no fue muy bueno-rio al ver su cara.

-Jaja, que graciosa.-dijo sarcásticamente.

De repente, Tenzin, apareció.

-Korra, ven rápido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El loto blanco tiene que hablar con el equipo avatar y con migo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No se sabe.

Llegamos al polo sur y me di cuenta de la cara de desesperación y tristeza que aquellos mostraban.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Korra, ¿Recuerdas que si no lograbas dominar los cuatro elementos entrarían en guerra?

-Sí, ¿Hay novedades?

-Pues sí, pero no son buenas.

Asami, Bolin, Mako y Tenzin observaban a Korra que ya iba a explotar si no le decían por lo que había venido. Él maestro fuego puso su mano en un hombro, y así, logro tranquilizarla un poco.

-¿Podrían explicarme por qué estamos aquí?-dijo ya más calmada ahogando gritos de fastidio.

-Hemos hecho un acuerdo con las 3 naciones. El acuerdo es que… bueno… tienes que recuperar tus poderes en 30 Días.

-¿Y si no los recupero?

-Te obligaran a reencarnar.

-¡Alto!-dijo Tenzin realmente enojado-¡tiene que haber otro modo!

-Me temo que no, el acuerdo está hecho. Ya no podemos hacer nada, si les decimos que no ahora la paz moriría junto a miles de personas que asistirían a esas guerras.

-¡Tienen que hacer que las naciones entren en razón!-Mako se desesperó.

-¡Ella también es una persona!-Bolin ayudó a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta todo lo que hizo?! Venció a un maestro sangre e hizo que los maestros y no maestros convivieran en paz y armonía ¡¿Qué acaso a las naciones lo les alcanza?!-Asami también se destacó en aquella conversación.

-Está bien.-dijo Korra logrando sorprender a los presentes.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos.

-30 días dijo ¿No es así?

-P-ues si-Uno de los representantes del Loto blanco respondió tartamudeando por el comentario del avatar.

-Bien, si no puedo hacerlo en ese tiempo avísenme-ella se retiró dejando a sus amigos estupefactos.

Mako la siguió, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder, además, después de todo era su novia y tenía que protegerla tanto como amarla.

-¿Qué acaso te volviste loca?

-Mako, tu sabes que no es así.

-Entonces por qué no me explicas lo que sucedió allí.

-Cuando tú te fuiste ayer por la noche yo hice algo.

-¿De qué hablas? Antes de irme te vi en tu habitación dormida.

-P-e-pero eso quiere decir que fue un sueño-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, ya no importa.

-Korra, te amo y no quiero que nada o nadie te lastima. Te prometo que nadie te lastimará nunca.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les aja gustado. No olviden dejar

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Y de frikiar en mis fics (digo, si quieren xD)

Saludooooos Amor Por Escribir

Pd: el prox capitulo será el ultimo :P


	7. El comienzo de la guerra

El comienzo de la guerra

Korra no hacía nada y cuando digo nada es literalmente nada. No comía, no dormía, no sonreía solo meditaba horas y horas en momentos eran hasta días. Ese era uno, solo faltaban 3 días para que se cumpliera ese mes, y sin embargo, no mostraba señales de adelanto, no hablaba mucho y en pe de practicar se negaba solo para meditar un poco más. Era un día lluvioso, las gotas caían interminablemente y sin embargo ella seguía meditando por debajo de esa lluvia como si nada pasara. Mako la observaba trayéndole, de vez en cuando, una manta o se paraba sobre su cabeza para que no se empape tanto. Habían pasado ya demasiadas horas por lo que decidió que era hora de dormir ya que la morena podía pasar hasta pasar noches en ese estado sin comer ni beber.

Luego de que el maestro fuego se levantara del frio escalón de mármol, ella abrió los ojos y noto como las gotas caían en el suelo como si el tiempo fuera más lento. Se levantó y se fue caminando. Nadie supo hacia donde se fue, o más bien, que se había ido… hasta el siguiente día…

Todos despertaron muy madrugadores y pudieron notar que el avatar no estaba faltando solo dos días. Nadie la encontró. De inmediato el rumor corrió por toda la ciudad, luego de la ciudad a algunos lugares de la nación del fuego y después de todo eso, el mundo.

Algunos rumores decían que había escapado por temor a la muerte ya que no pudo conseguir sus poderes, otros decían que había robado todo el oro de la ciudad y luego huyó a la Nueva Ciudad Republica de Omashu, mientras que otros decían que había transformado su rostro en otro robado y que vivía en la cima de las montañas.

Habían pasado ya varios meses y el problema no mejoraba, sino, empeoraban cada vez mas.

-¡El avatar es una cobarde!-decía uno de los presidentes del Loto Blanco-¡Va a hacer que el mundo entre en guerra por un asunto suyo!

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo ahora!

-¡Silencio!-llamó la cabeza del grupo-en este momento las naciones están en guerra, si encuentran al avatar lo único que aran será matarla. En caso de que todavía siga por los límites del polo norte o Ciudad Republica, estamos dispuestos a mandar todos los combatientes para liquidarla o evitar que maten a gente de nuestro bando.

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

En el templo del aire, se ayaba una conversación entre los maestros aire, Pema, Asami, Bolin y Mako.

-La guerra se está desatando contra todos. Al parecer todos los que estén ayudando o a favor del avatar, morirán por las nuevas ´´leyes´´ de la Ciudad.

-Esto es una locura, no podemos permitir esto. Seguro que Korra sabe lo que hace.

-Mako, no te preocupes-dijo Asami posando su mano por su hombro-nunca le perderemos la fe.

Una persona encapuchada con una especie de manta gris quien repentinamente se levantó del tejado muy alarmado. Al parecer, un grupo de policías estaban en frente de los maestros aire y el equipo avatar.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Creo que nosotros tendríamos que preguntarles eso ´´Seguidores del avatar´´

De repente todos se miraron algo preocupados ¿Sería que los matarían a todos por hablar de lo que opinaban?

-Están muy equivocados, nadie hablo nada sobre esa criatura apestosa a la cual llaman ´´avatar´´-trató de disimular Tenzin.

-¿Están seguros?

-Seguro que hubo un mal entendido.

-¿Y tu que dices?-dijo refiriéndose a un guardia que había logrado entrar en su conversación minutos antes.

Todos lo miraron muy sorprendidos, si bien pensaban que las personas podían hacer lo que quisiesen con sus vidas, nunca se imaginaron a una persona con un corazón tan grande, que se unió al grupo de ´´El Loto Blanco´´ para ayudar a distintas personas tanto en el Polo sur, Norte como en Las Naciones, que podría llegar a traicionarlos de esa manera.

-En estoy seguro que son ellos.

En eso, aquellas personas le dieron una bolsa de juanes al que habló y comenzaron a sacar sus armas, desde los guantes igualitarios, hasta, algunos, metal control. Cuando comenzó la pelea, Pema se llevó a los niños para poder protegerlos. Los verdaderos conformantes del grupo ´´El Loto Blanco´´ los ayudaron a pelear paro cayeron un poco después por causa de los guantes igualitarios.

-¡Bolin!-gritó Mako al ver a su hermano desplomarse luego de ser electrocutado muy gravemente-¡Ha!-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer él también.

Tenzin no pudo hacer nada por lo que lo capturaron con su metal control a él también.

-Es hora de saldar cuentas-uno de aquel grupo estaba a punto de electrocutar, como consecuencia la muerte.

Un fuerte levantamiento de tierra hizo que aquel persona pudiera volar por unos segundos cuando trato de matarlos.

Desafiante, se mostró contra ellos y con un par de movimientos de tierra control pudo hacer que escaparan como gallinas ante su gran poder. Ella, se quedó parada por algunos segundos y una briza que pasó por su cara le sacó la capucha mostrando su cabello marrón café muy corto con una leve inclinación de atrás hacia adelante, sus claros ojos azules, y una bufanda que no dejaba ver su nariz ni ojos. Mako despertó y pudo notar como esta se acercaba a su muy lastimado hermano.

-¡No lo toques!-grito con algo de furia despertando al maestro aire. Trató de atacarla pero ella, sin ningún problema y sin usar su control lo esquivo de una sola forma.

-Ma…ko…-dijo casi sin palabras Bolin.

-Tranquilo Bo, estarás bien.

Ella se encapuchó de nuevo y se acercó a aquel chico lastimado sin decir la más mínima palabra.

-Escucha, hagas lo que hagas no te muevas ¿entendiste?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-se sorprendió el maestro fuego al ver como esa chica despojó un poco de la remera del maestro tierra para ver y curar su herida.

-Si no actúo ahora me temo que se infecte pueda morir-Ambos quedaron en silencio y ella de inmediato comenzó a hacer una bola de tierra con solo el polvo de esta-Es necesario que pongas esto a una temperatura que quede líquido.

El chico no lo dudo ni siquiera una vez y comenzó a fundir esa especie de polvo mezclado con un poco de pasto que había en la isla y tierra. Él amaba demasiado a su hermano, aria lo que fuera por el sin importar que fuere y quien se lo ordenara. El simple hecho de perderlo le sonaba horrible, simplemente no podía perderlo y seguir su vida como si nada.

-Ya está-anunció ella empezando ponerse la crema por toda la mano y luego dispersándola por la quemadura del chico.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que decir eso, lo hice por mi cuenta.

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

Okeeeey me maté haciendo este capítulo como sea ustedes ya saben no olviden dejar sus

R

E

V

E

W

S

:'D

Pd: ¿Quién quieren que sea la chica de pelo corto hasta los hombros y ojos azules? Respuestas en los próximos capítulos!


	8. Kimisha

~Kimisha~

Aquella maestra tierra estaba por irse cuando una voz la dejo parada en el lugar. Era la voz de aquel chico quien ahora le debía la vida por la salvación a su hermano, su única familia.

-Espera.

-¿Qué sucede?-contestó dando media vuelta.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Nos serías de mucha ayuda.

-Bueno, supongo que alguien tiene que cuidar a Bolin. Después de todo, necesita reposar.

Tenzin se sumó a la conversación.

-Tenemos que irnos. Mako, llévate a Bolin y móntalo en Oogie.-el joven maestro fuego fue hacia donde se encontraba su hermano pero no fue necesario ya que este de repente estaba parado muy hiperactivo- Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Kimisha, maestra tierra experta en medicamentos. Tengo noticias por ser alguien muy cercana al avatar, o por lo menos lo era…

-Muy bien trae a Pema, los niños y Asami. Nos reubicaremos en los bosques de las afueras de la Nación de Tierra.

-Muy bien.

Las horas volando pasaban lento ya que no tenían un mapa concorde al tipo de época ya que las placas tectónicas habían desplazado, a través de los años, a las distintas naciones separándolas aún más unas a las otras.

El primer trozo de tierra significó que habían llegado al destino.

La noche estrellada se acercaba y ambos maestros tierra ya habían puesto de pie la carpa de tierra. Todos estaban alrededor de una gran fogata producida por el maestro fuego, con la comida vegetariana de algunas hojas y frutas que Pema había encontrado en la abundante vegetación venenosa.

-Tengo algo que decirles-anunció Kimisha en un estado un poco triste- tengo noticias del avatar.

-Bueno, qué tienes que decirnos-respondió el maestro aire sorprendido como los demás. No la habían visto en tres meses y de repente una chica maestra tierra los ayudaba y tenía noticias de su amiga.

-La avatar Korra está muerta. El siclo de avatares ha sido destruido por la falta de energía espiritual que los humanos tienen. Los espíritus han decidido que es una mejor idea poner al mando de los humanos a un representante de todos los espíritus tanto buenos como malos. En poco tiempo comenzará una nueva época donde todos vamos a ser iguales, sin poderes y con un conocimiento que no podrá ser nuevamente reubicado en otro cuerpo cuando este no sirva.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-aquel padre ya se estaba poniendo nervioso y muy preocupado.

-Yo soy… la heredera de los poderes espirituales. Yo soy la nueva generación de espíritus.

Los últimos meses nada se había sabido de la perra osa polar. Había sufrido mucho sin poder oler a su ama, la persona que la salvó de los cazadores de cachorra, la persona que le proporciono tanta comida, sobreprotección y amor.

Aquella mascota estaba sola en lo que podría decirse que era una vieja parte del puente del gobernante Zuko, quien con esa gran edificación logró conectar la Nación Tierra por una estructura económica muy importante que podría lograr grandes avances tanto químicos como de ganadería o agricultura para mejoras.

Estaba sucia y parecía callejera.

En un fuerte soplido levantó su cara y de dispuso a observar contenta el horizonte, lugar donde las hojas y un caluroso viento se dirigían despacio como si quisieran esperarla.

Aquella corrió hasta encontrar un gran mar donde su nariz y su corazón la guiaban.

No era de esperarse que se resistiera ya que estaba cansada de ese olor a basura que era provocado por el agua de unas cercanas alcantarillas.

Porque en el fondo sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba.

Ese lazo que nunca se destruye es aquel que Naga tenía con su amada dueña, Korra.

…...

Les gusto o k? :D disculpen pero no pude hacer un nuevo cap TuT

Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios y este último tiempo me estuve interesando más en ustedes hacique aquí va la pregunta:

¿Desde dónde lees esta historia? TuT

Me encantaría saber pero si no queres bueno.

Dejen sus

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Y si quieren les bailo la macarena :D

Besos!

Luly :3


End file.
